Nicholas and the Tank Engine
Hello, Welcome to a rather odd crossover of Zootopia and Thomas the tank engine. This is essciencially a Zootopia retelling of the Railways Series by the Rev. Willbert Awdry and the T.V. show produced by Britt Alicraft. Hope you enjoy this Series! Prolouge Dear Christopher Here is your friend Nicholas, and his tank engine. He wanted to come out of the station-yard and see the world. These stories tell you how he did it. I hope you will like them because you helped me to make them Your Loving Daddy Nick and Bogo Nicholas Piberius Wilde is a red fox, who lives near a big station, on the Island of Zoodor. He's a cheeky young fox, who is the proud driver of a blue E2 class tank that has 6 small wheels, a short stumpy funnel, a short stumpy boiler, and a short stumpy dome. He's a fussy little fox too, always pulling coaches about and ready for the other engine to take on long journeys. And when trains come in, he pulls the empty coaches away so that his co-workers could go and rest. Nick thinks that no other mammal works as hard as he does. He loves playing pranks on them, including Bogo, a blue cape buffalo who is the biggest and proudest of all. Nick like to wake him up from his naps by using his engine's whistle to whistle rudely at him. "Wake up, Lazybull! Why don't you work hard like me!?" He'd say and he would drive away. This would anger the poor bull to no end. One day, after driving the big express with his A1 Pacific tender engine, Bogo had arrived back to Knapford Station very tired. He was about to nap when Nick walked up to him and yelled,"Wake up, Lazybone! and do some hard work for a change!?" Bogo fell off of his chair, startled. And before Nick knew it, he was being chased by a raging bull. "You can't catch me!", He taunted playfully as he dodged pass several passengers. Meanwhile, next to the tank engine, a fox was trying to play the guitar when he heard a shout. "Ringo!" shouted the voice. The fox turned his head to see Nick running towards him. "Start the train!" he yelled. Ringo was going to ask his fellow driver why when he noticed a rather crossed Bogo not far behind. He then pull the regulator and soon the tank engine was puffing away, just as Nick climbed on. Bogo had just stopped running as he saw the blue engine speed off as Nick was taunting him cheekily. As he walked back to the breakroom, instead of going to sleep, he thought of how to get back at Nick. One morning at Tidmoth Sheds, a place where trains are stored, Nick had woken up a bit too late and Ringo was panicking. They were having trouble making their tank engine start, as there wasn't enough steam. It was nearly time for the express. People were waiting by the coaches weren't ready. At last, the engine started. "Oh dear, oh dear" moaned Ringo impatiently, as Nick start to shovel coal into the firebox. They fussed into the station where Bogo was waiting. "Hurry up, you!" he grumbled. "Hurry yourself!",replied Nick. Bogo began making his plan. "Yes... I will",Bogo said. And almost as the coaches had stopped moving, he reversed quickly and was coupled to the train. "Get in quickly, please",he shouted. Ringo was about to uncouple the tank engine from the coaches when he noticed a vixen walk by. She was a frequent passenger and was running toward the express. He was shocked when he saw her walking toward him. "Excuse me.", the vixen ask frantically,"I'm running late to work. Do you think I can get on board quickly?". Ringo, nervously but calmly answered,"Why yes, ma'am. Right this way." and he guided her to the last coach and opened the door for her. "Oh my goodness, Thank you!" she said as she boarded. "Not a problem, ma'am.",replied the fox. The vixen smiled,"please, call me Barbara.". "Why... Thank you for traveling on Sodor Railways, Barbara." Ringo responded. Nick was waiting to be uncoupled when he felt a jerk. Nick looked out and realized in horror that he was still coupled to the express. "Ummm, Ringo, buddy?",he asked. "Yeah?",Ringo replied, looking still looking at Barbara. "Aren't forgetting something?",answered Nick. Before the both of them knew, the A1-pacific was already chuffing out of the station. Bogo chance had come. "Ringo, you moroooooooOOOOOO-!",shouted Nick as he speed behind the train. Ringo stood at the platform thinking to himself. "Welp, I'm dead..." Soon, Bogo was steaming along the countryside, with the coaches and Nick behind him. "Come on, Come on!",puffed Bogo to the guards. The train was going faster and faster, too fast for the poor fox. He wanted to stop, but he couldn't! "Stop, STOP!", cried Nick. "Hurry, Hurry Hurry!" laughed Bogo. "You can't get away, you can't get away", laughed the guard. Poor Nick was going faster than what he had gone before. He felt sick. "I will never feel the same again!",he groaned. At last they stopped at a station, right as the poor fox lost his lunch. The engine was uncoupled and while it was watering up at the watertower, he sat down, tired and sick. Bogo walked up to him and put his hoof on his shoulder. "Well, young Wilde", chuckled Bogo,"Now you know what hard work means, don't you?" Poor Nick didn't answer. As soon as the engine's watertank was fulled, he drove off sadly away. He went home, and decided to not be cheekily and be rude to Bogo ever again... Category:Crossover stories Category:Adventure Category:Zootopia AU